


The Adventures of Keith and His Lizards

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Irony, Jokes, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lizards, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Puns & Word Play, Romantic Fluff, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Canon divergence - no Voltron) After leaving the Garrison and finding the old shack that used to belong to his awol father, Keith finds a friend. And then he finds a boyfriend. And then he finds some children. A little family of his own, and best of all, one that won't leave him in the end.Oneshot/drabble





	The Adventures of Keith and His Lizards

When Keith was kicked out of the Garrison, he didn't really have any place to go. His dad had left him when he was really little; he never knew his mom. His childhood had been made up of going from foster home to foster home. And even though he wasn't quite eighteen yet, he sure as hell wasn't going back to those. 

The old rickety shack that his father had wasn't too far away. He found himself going there. It hurt being somewhere that held memories, both good and bad--because he knew no matter what his dad wasn't coming back. He didn't even know if he was still alive by now. But the shack was free, and he could still see the stars, so he was happy. 

A couple weeks after he moved in and settled down, he found a lizard. It was just a little sand lizard, probably some sort of gecko or something. But to Keith it was everything. 

Keith named the lizard God. (Unironically, of course).

The days went on and Keith took care of himself, and of God. God had a little place where he lived, like a cage or a tank or something. He ate bugs that Keith caught for him after the sun went down and the desert was cooler. Keith ate whatever he could find. It wasn't an easy life, but he was happy with it. 

One day God got out of his tank when Keith wasn't watching. Sometimes he'd let him out just to explore a little. But he was always careful, of course. 

Keith got down on his hands and knees and looked under the drawers and tables. He tried calling out for him. 

"Are you there, God? It's me, Keith."

There was no answer. Keith huffed. 

"It's me, Keith! Your buddy! I'm--I am your owner!" 

Eventually, he found God. It was almost night though. He'd be lying if he hadn't been worried. If he hadn't been getting a little hopeless...

But no, Keith found God in a hopeless place. 

* * *

Years passed. God ended up dying eventually, but of old age (and Keith spray-painted GOD'S NOT DEAD on the side of the shack in mourning). And then something else happened. Keith ended up finding someone else. That someone else was named Lance. Lance was a wanderer, with sun-kissed skin and the nicest smile. He made Keith blush. How Lance ended up liking him of all people, he wasn't sure, but he was lucky for him. 

He moved in.

One day Keith approached his boyfriend (!!!). "Lance?" Lance looked up; Keith continued. "I-I want to adopt another child."

Lance's eyes widened. "No. By 'child' you mean lizard and we already have fifty-one!" (Totally not related to Area 51, pfft--)

"Actually," Keith said softly, reaching into his fanny pack. "Fifty-two..."

 


End file.
